


Late Night Conversation

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Concerned Parents, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mention of sex, Original Child Characters, Parenthood, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry discuss their daughters interests





	Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan on adding a second part to this one where we learn about the conversation that Bella has earlier in the day...asleep this series is Canon (unfortunately) but that’s okay also we will learn who JJ is (any hints?) anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Arya had no idea how to be a mother when the birth of her first came. She no more than ten and nine and felt somewhat as a child herself. It had been ages since she could remember her mother caring for young Ricard and now she was expected to do the same. Of course, she had Gendry and he loved their child to pieces, but that did not mean they knew what they were doing.

As time passed and they had more children to raise, the task became easier. She had learned from her previous mistakes, took those lessons and applied them to her younger pups. Although she had learned that each child was different to raise, she had expected that there was some common ground when it came to raising the troupe. That was until her eldest began to linger around the company of broodishly handsome men.

Arya had not thought about the time when Bella’s mind would start to wonder to the curiosities of what laid beneath the tunics of men and, frankly, the idea of her daughter thinking of such thoughts terrified her. She had only ever loved one man in such an intimate way, that Arya felt as if she was unequipped to explain certain situations to her daughter. Of course, she educated young Bella on how babes were made and even warned her about giving her maidenhead to someone, she did not trust or love, but Bella was a teenaged girl whose emotions were far too extreme to handle.

Arya knew how it felt to feel those types of emotions and if Bella was anything like her mother, than she was sure to worry.

Of course, now she had to tell her lord husband of her revelation and Arya was sure that the Baratheon fury would make its self known.

As usual, she decided to break the new while in bed, bundled under his embrace with the light summer breeze sweeping through their open foyer. She knew that if she pleasured him before letting off big news, that the fury may be suppressed, but this was their eldest daughter and Gendry had always been fiercely protective of her.

“Gendry?” Arya asked lazily as she laid on his bare chest. Their recent throes of passion had worn out the pair, encouraging Arya to bring up the sensitive topic.

“Hmm?” Was his tired response.

“We may have to deal with Bella’s ever growing curiosity.” Her comment was cryptic and she hoped he would understand her underlying purpose, but this was Gendry and things often took him a few moments to fully understand.

He shifted slightly under her, causing Arya to prop herself up on her elbows, “How do you mean?”

There was true concern on his face and she hated that she would cause him more displeasure, “It seems that our Bella has certain curiosities when it comes to the young men around the castle.”

This riled the lord and he sat up swiftly, resting his back against the head board, “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh do not look so surprised, darling. She is a young woman of ten and six. We knew that sooner or later this would happen. Albeit, I was hoping for later.” Arya joked. She glanced at his face, and Gendry was finding this less than amusing.

“Arya, I’m not ready for that! This is our daughter we are conversing about! I mean look who her parents are!” He gasped with concern.

Arya gave him a half hearted smile. She understood his concern, but it was their job to properly educate their daughter without the prospect of embarrassing her.

She rose her place and straddled him, giving him a quick peck oh the lips as reassurance, “If it makes you feel any better, her choice of infatuation comes from a good family.”

Gendry scoffed, “Really? And who would that be?”

A sly smile creeped onto her face, “JJ Tarth.”

Gendry’s eyes widened as he quickly pulled Arya from his lap. “That cocky bastard! She likes him?! Seven fucking hells!” He rose from their bed and poured a large goblet of ale, downing it in one single breath. This conversation had progressively gotten worse and Gendry hated the uneasy feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach.

Arya rose after him, draping the light cloths around her naked form. She embraced her husband from behind and rested her chin square on his back, “Oh you stubborn bull. Come back to bed and come the morning light, we can discuss the ever so interesting conversation between our daughter and the ‘cocky bastard’ that I happened to over hear just this morning.”

Gendry groaned, “I don’t think I can wait until morning.” He turned in her arms and gave her a small kiss atop her head.

“If you wish to have more evenings like the one we just had, then you will wait.” She breathed into his chest.

He let out a grunted moan, “Fine, you win.”

“I always win.”


End file.
